It makes no sense
by Lina'01R
Summary: Tras la devastadora ruptura con Jacob, Bella vuelve a retomar el contacto con un viejo amigo del instituto. Pronto se dará cuenta de que, en ocasiones, los cimientos de la vida han de ser removidos para hallar qué queda enterrado bajo la superficie.
1. Changes

Capítulo 1.

BELLA'S POV

El sofá era cálido, cómodo. Grande. Abismalmente grande. Los cuadros escoceses de pésimo gusto se extendían acogedores, uniéndose en auténticas filigranas geométricas, en un vasto espacio; me concentré en ellos con toda la fuerza de mi alma y de mis cinco sentidos antes de sentir de nuevo otro pinchazo de dolor en mi cerebro.

Quizás esto se pareciera un poco a las contracciones de una parturienta. Mis recuerdos, mi vida, todo lo que podía recordar con Jacob a mi lado de repente ya no servía para más que para hacerme volver loca, a mí y a mi quemado intelecto, y enviaba escalofríos a mi columna y pellizcaba otro poco de mi alma, hasta dejarme sin nada, vacía de contenido. Al menos, las contracciones implicaban algo grandioso, algo tan increíble como la llegada al mundo de un bebé. Lo único que implicaba este dolor de cabeza era mi declarada soledad.

Quizás, si hubiera ahondado y recapacitado sobre mi situación en ese momento (algo que me cuidé mucho de hacer), habría descubierto que era aún más patética de lo que parecía a simple vista. Porque cuando mi novio de toda la vida me había alejado sin una pizca de remordimientos, y yo me había puesto a llorar frente a él, y él se había sentido forzado a ofrecerme quedarme en su casa hasta encontrar otra mejor, la única solución o réplica posible a ello la había encontrado en Edward. De repente, mi subconsciente había decidido que ni Alice, ni Rose, ni Angela, ni siquiera Charlie eran dignos de ser alertados: sin embargo, había corrido a casa de Edward y había llorado hasta quedarme seca y le había contado todo, aunque hacía siglos que no lo veía y aunque era bastante probable que a él no le importara en absoluto mi problema conyugal.

El hermoso Edward, que ahora me contemplaba desde la otra punta del abismo con la cara que sabía que estaba poniendo y que odiaba que pusiera. No lo había dejado acercarse a mí. Aún estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, y un simple toque suyo bastaría para que mi perfecto muro de contención se resquebrajara y empezase a llorar de nuevo… como una boba, como una tonta, como la estúpida de Bellita, como lo que había sido hasta ahora. Y eso era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Yo era fuerte, quería ser fuerte, quería ser una de esas chicas por las que todos se volvían locos y a la que no le importaba nadie.

- Vete. – susurré, mi voz penosamente ronca.- Por favor, Edward.

Sabía que no había sido su culpa. Sabía que era su casa, y que lo estaba echando de su propio salón. Sabía que nadie me había invitado a quedarme. Pero honestamente eso no me importaba demasiado en aquel momento; nada que no fuese ese sentimiento de vergüenza, de rechazo que experimentaba me importaba lo suficiente. Mi vida parecía reducida a la tarea de interiorizar mi respiración para no volverme loca.

Dudaba que supiera por lo que estaba pasando, y eso lo hacía, de alguna ridícula forma, culpable colateral de mi desagravio. Él, con su vida perfecta, indudable y cualitativamente superior a la de un simple mortal; él, que nunca se preocuparía por que una de sus novias le pusiera los cuernos con otro tío, porque eso, entre otras cosas, jamás pasaría. Era una hazaña semejante a darle la espalda a un auténtico Dios griego del Olimpo. Era algo imposible.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, con los ojos aún hinchados por el reciente llanto y un nudo en la garganta sólo porque el gilipollas descomunal de Jacob me había dicho que prefería a una sexy rubia de bote sin cerebro que a mí. Era penoso. Absolutamente penoso.

- Bella, yo…

- Tú haces eso todos los días, incluso más de una vez al día.- terminé, especialmente vengativa.- No puede parecerte deplorable porque otro me lo haya hecho a mí.

- Pero tú eres…

- … ¿distinta?- emití una risa amarga.- Sí, también yo pensaba eso.

- Lo eres.

Se quedó contemplándome otro rato. Evité su mirada y, finalmente, se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Me sentí algo avergonzada por haber descargado con él mi frustración, por haberme apoderado de su casa, pero el sentimiento no llegó a afianzarse. Estaba enfadada, tan enfadada con Edward… Tal y como yo lo veía en ese momento, si él nunca hubiera existido, si sólo hubiera sido un poco menos hermoso o menos inteligente o menos increíble, quizás yo nunca me habría enamorado de él y él nunca habría podido romper mi corazón adolescente, y yo no sería ahora una persona hipersensible, emocionalmente inestable y carente de seguridad en sí misma, que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para retener a su propio novio.

Fue ese el momento preciso en que lo supe. Me golpeó, mientras le echaba la culpa de lo que pasaba a Edward. Simplemente pensé: "Antes no habría sido así. Antes todo iba bien." y, repentinamente, me di cuenta de que el Antes al que me refería ya nunca volvería.

Supe, como en una visión, que mi vida nunca iba a ser la misma. Había pasado mi niñez y adolescencia bajo la protección de Charlie, y justo después bajo la de Jacob – el cabrón de Jacob -, y, por supuesto, siempre había estado Edward. Pero ahora era distinto. Mi novio de toda la vida me había dejado, mi padre estaba a cientos de kilómetros y Edward parecía estarlo también. Tenía su propia vida, sus propios amigos y su propio mundo sin mí. Formaba parte de una selecta élite universitaria que organizaba fiestas salvajes y sacaba matrículas en los exámenes del día siguiente. Tenía a todas las chicas que pudiera pedir, y estaba segura de que, si se empeñaba, yo misma acabaría absolutamente enamorada de él de nuevo. Parecíamos justamente dos completos extraños sin nada en común más que un pasado complicado y hermoso, y eso, sorprendentemente, dolía como el demonio. Cuando habías pasado tanto tiempo con alguien, cuando habías compartido tantas cosas con él, cuando lo habías considerado tu mejor amigo (y no cualquier tipo de mejor amigo, sino la clase de mejor amigo que eliges como padrino de tu boda y de tu primer hijo), la indiferencia era lo más espantoso del universo. Pensaba: "Hace algunos años, no habría podido sobrevivir sin verlo durante toda una semana", y eso me asombraba. Mirarlo y recordar los viejos tiempos en que pasábamos el día juntos, haciendo deberes y viendo películas, sólo hacía que se me formase una bola en el estómago.

Me acurruqué en el sofá, aturdida por esa revelación, cerré fuerte los ojos y deseé estar en Forks, con mi padre despertándome por las mañanas, Edward recogiéndome para ir al instituto y Jacob acariciando secretamente mi muslo izquierdo durante las clases de Literatura. Pero el milagro no ocurrió. Al abrir los ojos seguía en el sofá de casa de Edward, de donde yo misma lo había echado.

Y supe que la Bella anterior había pasado y no iba a volver, y que este era el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Sola. Me tendría que apañar. Cambiar. Transformarme en alguien sexy y seguro de sí mismo, alguien que no necesitase ayuda, a quien no se pudiese mangonear.

Me agarré con fuerza a ese pensamiento, deseando poder caminar como Naomi Campbell y mirar con ojos aviesos a los chicos de alrededor, ser inalcanzable, ser distinta, deseando no desear tanto volver atrás en el tiempo.

Horas más tarde, me desperté levemente cuando alguien me alzó en el aire – una mano bajo mis rodillas, otra en mi cintura- desde el sofá. Me acurruqué contra esa figura, agradecida, y lo olí. De alguna manera, el olor de su cuerpo traspasó mi dormido cerebro.

- Te quiero, Ed.- murmuré, como hacía antes todos los días cuando él me recogía.

- Yo también, mi vida.- dijo él, como hacía antes todos los días cuando yo le decía que lo quería. Pero lo más probable es que yo lo hubiera soñado o imaginado y el pobre Edward únicamente se hubiera limitado a dejarme en mi cama, aterrorizado por mi comportamiento pegajoso, como si me atreviera a imaginar siquiera recuperarlo como mejor amigo.

….

Me desperté temprano, muy temprano, quizás incluso antes de que amaneciera. Me estiré cual gato tras un sueño invernal y abrí muy lentamente mis ojos cansados, que reaccionaron tras los primeros instantes de ceguera.

Quizás debería analizar el hecho de que no me sorprendiera en absoluto ver a Edward sentado en la cama. Lo había olido, previsto, presenciado, intuido. Quizás había sido su sobrepeso en el colchón lo que me había espabilado, no estaba segura. El caso es que sabía mucho antes de abrir los ojos que estaría justo allí, justo en esa postura y justo con esa cara, porque por mucho tiempo y distancia que hubiese entre los dos, él seguía siendo Edward y yo seguía siendo Bella, y lo conocía mejor que a la palma de mi mano.

Me sonrió. Le sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó, y en ese momento deseé que no lo hubiera hecho, porque recordé de golpe y porrazo qué era lo que me había hecho acudir a casa de Edward un Jueves noche. Jacob.

- Oh.. J-Jak… oh, Dios.

- Eh, Bella, si necesitas que...

"Ya ha sido suficiente", me recordé.

- No. Estoy bien. Estas cosas… pasan.- traté de simular una sonrisa fresca, normalizada, al estilo de Naomi Campbell.- Oye, se me olvidaba, muchas gracias. De verdad. –murmuré cortésmente. Edward me miró raro.- Siento haberte despertado a medianoche con asuntos que, obviamente, ni te van ni te vienen, siento haber lloriqueado durante horas, siento haberte echado del salón ayer noche, siento haber ocupado una cama… lo siento. Se me cruzaron los cables… No sabía bien a dónde ir y… - se me trabó la lengua, se me secó la boca, se me quebró la voz. -… esta dirección era… bueno, lo siento.

Edward seguía mirándome inescrutablemente. Me estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

- Lo siento- repetí.

La mezcla de inseguridad, culpabilidad y tristeza en su mirada era terrible e inaguantable. Algo no iba bien.

- Creo que aquí ha habido un tremendo error.- ratificó.

- Ah… ¿sí?

- Bella, yo aún te quiero.

Sí, quizás eso suene a declaración de amor, pero no es así. Edward y yo nos decíamos "te quiero" desde parvularios. El problema es que después de nuestro… pequeño affaire, por así decirlo, ya no sonaba tan normal y dejamos de recordárnoslo. Ahora, el sutil aroma de su Volvo vino a mí como si fuéramos de nuevo al instituto.

Mi corazón se cayó a los pies, pero de alguna forma lo recogí antes de que nadie se diera cuenta y decidí que Edward no entendía lo que eso realmente quería decir, que lo hacía por simple rutina, que en el fondo pensaba que era una loca y daba gracias al cielo por no tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo, ni siquiera un simple vínculo amistoso ni algo que implicara un par de llamadas a la semana.

- Yo también a ti.- respondí en voz baja.

Lo miré, cautelosa.

- ¿De verdad lo haces?- interrogó, escudriñándome con dureza.

- ¿Lo haces tú, Edward?- pregunté yo, a mi vez.

Gruñó.

- Por supuesto que lo hago.

Entreví algo distinto en sus palabras, una tierna vacilación que hacía suponer que ir diciéndole a personas semiextrañas que las querías no era algo que él hiciera todos los días. Ladeé la cabeza, crucé los brazos y lo miré, interesada. Traté de convencerme de que no le guardaba ningún rencor por haberlo estropeado todo años atrás, pero debía reconocer que sí lo hacía.

- Me refiero…- intervino, al ver que yo no añadía nada. Se revolvió el pelo con una mano. Odié que pareciera tan sexy cuando hacía eso. Pensé en todas las pobres taradas que suspiraban detrás de él, deseando que se fijara en ellas, deseando que las hiciera sentir especiales. Lo odié por haberme convertido, años atrás, en una de esas taradas. - No quiero… no quiero que me pidas perdón por venir a mi casa si te encuentras mal, como si yo fuera un extraño. No me gusta esto. Me siento como si no tuviéramos nada que decirnos, como si hubieran pasado siglos…

- Han pasado siglos, Edward.- corté, decidida a acabar ya con esto. Las decisiones de mi subconsciente bajo presión, como la de visitar esa casa, no debían interferir en la cuidada no-relación que ambos compartíamos, porque entonces yo me volvería loca, y yo no deseaba volverme loca. - Fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero honestamente ahora no sabemos nada del otro. Esas cosas pasan. No hay más.

Miró hacia abajo.

- Y… ¿ya está?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo que ya está?

- ¿Te levantarás, me darás las gracias, un beso, un abrazo, prometerás llamarme, te irás a tu casa y la vida seguirá igual que siempre?

- No hay muchas alternativas, Edward.

- Nos veremos por la calle y nos saludaremos educadamente, Bella. Quizás ni siquiera recuerdes invitarme a tu boda.

Esta vez fui yo la que miré hacia abajo.

- ¿De verdad no te importa nada?- repitió.

- Claro que me importa.- reconocí. "A ti nunca te importó", pensé en mi fuero interno.

Me acerqué a él y le cogí las manos, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba que me escuchase. Por un momento, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, mi corazón se desbocó y una fisura antigua peligró por un segundo. Pero sólo fue un segundo. Sólo un momento. Cuando lo miré, con una sonrisa bastante bien conseguida, no quedaba ni rastro de dolor en mis ojos.

- Te quiero mucho, Ed.- dije, a modo de despedida.- En serio. Pero sabes que…

- No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a lo de antes.

- No somos los mismos.-dije, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado- Por Dios, mírate.- una queda risa de loca se escapó por mis labios entreabiertos.- Ser amigos… tiene tanto sentido como intentar que una oveja y un lobo se lleven bien.

- Pero nosotros nos llevamos bien…

Lo miré, torturada. No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo decírselo, cómo decirle que estaba aterrorizada de mantener una relación con él más allá del simple "hola" poco espontáneo que compartíamos si nos cruzábamos, cómo insinuar que no podía asegurar que no fuera a hacerme daño de nuevo. De todas formas, él lo entendió sin necesidad de hablar.

- No va a volver a pasar, Bella.- dijo, captándolo al vuelo. Había una expresión terroríficamente mortificada en su rostro.- No va a volver a ocurrir. Nunca. No quiero estar pagando por algo que hice mal toda mi vida.

Sonreí con tristeza.

- Tú no lo entiendes. No sé quién eres.- dije.- Te miro… y no te conozco de nada. Y aunque no te lo creas… eso duele.

Me mordí el labio. Quería escapar de esa casa, de Eward y de su embriagante olor, de sus manos que ahora acariciaban mis dedos, de mis confesiones estúpidas, de Jacob, de esa ciudad, del país, de mis amigos, de mí misma. No podía estar ahí dentro ni un minuto más.

Edward no decía absolutamente nada. Quería desaparecer. Sólo desaparecer.

- Escucha, yo… tengo que irme.

- No tienes que irte.

- Sí. Tengo que irme, definitivamente lo necesito.

- No lo hagas, Bella. No te alejes otra vez.

Quité mis manos de las suyas como si me hubieran electrocutado. Iba a llorar.

- ¿Qué… qué pasaba conmigo, Edward? ¿Qué hice, eh?- dije, dejando salir algo que me reconcomía desde ese fatídico día en que nuestra relación se fue a la mierda.

Tomé aire.

- Eras mi amigo. Eras lo más importante para mí, y tú… me dejaste sola. Fin de la historia. Supongo que nunca fui suficientemente buena para nadie. Soy sólo la estúpida Bella. ¿No es eso?

- Sabes que no es así…

- No, no lo sé. Ha sido un error venir aquí. Muchas gracias por todo, pero nunca se repetirá.

- Bella, no…

Me levanté y busqué desesperadamente mis calcetines por la habitación.

Él se incorporó. Iba a llorar. Oh, joder, no podía llorar aquí en medio. No podía llorar delante del capullo tengo-una-vida-perfecta-y-tú-no-me-importas-un-carajo de mi amigo.

Él nunca entendería lo que me había hecho, nunca entendería hasta qué punto dolía verlo y recordar la noche en que me engañó, no comprendería que yo no podía olvidar por más años que pasaran, nunca sabría que sólo era un zombie desalmado que comía cereales de forma sistemática cada mañana enfrente del que consideraba su verdadero amor, y que ahora había desaparecido. Yo ya no tenía vida. Mi vida eran Edward y Jacob, sólo ellos, puros, amigables, mis hermanos, mi todo. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de ella.

Me giré, liberando unas lágrimas silenciosas. Parpadeé para retenerlas y rogué para que no me viera.

- Bella, te quiero.

Imagino que fue demasiado.

- Lo siento.- musité.

Me coloqué los calcetines con presteza, me puse mis converse azules encima y salí prácticamente volando por la puerta y las escaleras, mientras Edward me gritaba algo que no quise oír.

No me siguió. Esperaba que lo hiciera, pero quizá… sólo quizá fuese mejor así. Mis lágrimas se confundían y secaban con el aire gélido de la noche, dejándome ciega, muda, sorda, despeinada y anhelante. Mi labio inferior temblaba, y sólo había una persona en este mundo a la que pudiera llamar.

Tomé mi móvil de entre los repliegues del abrigo y busqué su nombre, ávidamente.

- Alice- suspiré aliviada cuando descolgó a la séptima llamada.- Oh, Alice, sálvame.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia publicada. Sean clementes conmigo y denle una oportunidad, les prometo que no les defraudará.<em>


	2. Cabecita loca

Capítulo 2.

Quizás todo había acabado para mí, pensé mientras intentaba sosegarme entre los cómodos cojines de Marie's, la cafetería- con un café a mi juicio asqueroso- a donde Alice me había arrastrado. Estaba delante mía, observándome con grave y adusto gesto, algo ridículo en una personita como ella, y supe que la estaba preocupando. De hecho, llevaba siglos preocupándola.

Traté de sonreír para aliviar la tensión, pero justo en ese momento vino a mi mente la imagen de Edward años atrás, persiguiendo con su dedo índice la silueta del hoyuelo que se formaba en mi mejilla al sonreír. El resultado fue un discreto y arrugado gesto deprimente.

El móvil de Alice volvió a sonar por quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos. Lo miré, muerta de la ansiedad.

- No voy a cogerlo. Bella, no vamos a cogerlo.- me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Quiero que deje de llamar.- me quejé, gimoteando como una niña pequeña.

- Sabe que estoy contigo.- declaró.

- Qué inteligente. Sólo tengo tres amigos, he perdido a dos de ellos y soy tan emocionalmente inestable que no puedo valerme por mí misma. ¿Con quién más podría estar?

- Eso no es verdad. Eres guapa y valiente y lista, y vas a encontrar a tu hombre ideal muy pronto, lo presiento. Pero todo el mundo necesita que lo cuiden…

Alice bebió otro sorbo de café y logró minimizar el gesto de rechazo ante el amargor. La quería. Era todo un sol.

En la actualidad, ella era una de las tres únicas personas que conocían el motivo de que Edward y yo hubiéramos tenido tan poco contacto en los últimos años… y, de hecho, las otras dos éramos Edward y yo. La expansión de la noticia fuera de ese círculo me habría hecho sentirme incómoda y aún más estúpida de lo que me sentía, si cabe.

Imbécil Imbécil Imbécil Imbécil Imbécil.

En realidad, la historia era pasmosamente simple. Especialmente dolorosa y con alta capacidad para incrustarse muy adentro, pero simple al fin y al cabo.

Éramos los mejores amigos del mundo. Yo estaba enamorada de Edward. Edward lo sabía. Fingió estar enamorado de mí. Me quitó la virginidad a mis diecisiete años, especialmente y estúpidamente reservada a él, y a la mañana siguiente se olvidó de mi nombre.

Eso es todo.

Dolorosa e incrustada.

Tras unos meses de doloroso bagaje emocional y de soportar ver cómo mi mejor amigo se convertía en un devora-mujeres de la noche a la mañana, decidí empezar a salir con Jacob. Dejamos esa historia enterrada y nos dispusimos a volver a ser amigos, pero algo no andaba del todo bien. Edward no era Edward. Yo no era yo.

A veces salíamos con los mismos círculos de personas. Nos saludábamos amigablemente, y después cada uno volvía a su labor. Él, perseguir traseros femeninos; yo, estar con Jake. Y la vida había transcurrido cómoda y elegantemente hasta ayer. Ahora la sensación de que Ed había triunfado y yo era una mierda se afianzaba con pesadez en mi cabeza.

Tonta, imbécil, estúpida Bella.

- ¿Sabes lo que te hace falta?-dijo Alice.

Vuelta a la realidad, pequeña.

- ¿Qué?

- Una buena sesión de compras.

- Oh.

Oh no, me habría gustado decir. Pero sería herir los sentimientos de Alice.

- Pero Ali.. yo ya tengo bastante ropa.

- Ya.- silencio incómodo.- Bella, creo que necesitas un cambio.

- ¿Un cambio? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que pretendes mostrarle al mundo lo alucinante que eres, y necesitas saber hacerlo.

- Sé hacerlo.

- No es cierto.- Era verdad. No sabía hacerlo.

- Y… ¿qué sugieres?

Me dio un respiro antes de soltar, sin miramiento ninguno:

- Que tiremos toda tu ropa y busquemos maquillaje que te haga parecer bonita, vaqueros que se ajusten a ti, ropa interior sexy y vestidos de noche elegantes. Sigo sin entender por qué no luces ese cuerpo que tienes.

La miré. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira.

Visto así, era una idea genial. Sí. Lo era. Oh, sí. Estaba cansada de la tonta Bellita. Si necesitaba un cambio de atuendo para cambiar de personalidad… lo haría. Lo haría. Traté de convencerme a mí misma. Mi ropa hecha jirones desamontonados sobre la cama. Oh, Dios. Mi cómoda ropa.

- Sí. Sí, quiero hacerlo.- dije, antes de arrepentirme.

- ¿Qué?- Alice parecía atónita. Seguro que esperaba todo menos esto.

- Estoy harta de mí.

- El caso no es dejar de ser tú misma, Bella.

- Sé que no es eso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Deja de preguntármelo, por favor.

- ¿Qué…?

- Quiero ser sexy. Quiero saber maquillarme, saber andar con tacones, quiero salir a fiestas. Mírame, Alice. Tengo 21 años.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

- Pareces tener 40.- sonrió.

- Oye, bonita, un respeto…- me reí. Yo no era lo que se dice una criatura social. Disfrutaba en mi mullidito agujero, viendo pasar la vida junto a Jake.

- Bella, mírame. Eres preciosa.- sonrió. Estaba intentando borrar todo intento de escape de mi cabeza, lo sabía.- Tienes bonitos ojos, bonitos labios, piel bonita y bonito cuerpo. No hay razón para no enseñárselos al mundo.

- Ninguna razón.- asentí, hipnotizada por el caramelo fundido que eran sus palabras. No las creía en realidad, pero… ¿acaso eso importaba?

- Vamos a mostrarle a Jake quién eres.

- Sí.

- Y a Edward.

- Sí.

- Nadie podrá olvidarse de ti una vez te conozcan.

- Está bien.

- Buena chica. Bien…- sonrió, sacando un portátil ultrafino de ultimísima generación de su funda.- Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Pasada una hora, Alice tenía pulcramente organizada mi semana de cambio ante mi temor y estupefacción. Rosita, la camarera hispanoamericana, se había involucrado amablemente en el proyecto, y durante la última media hora el café había mejorado bastante – o quizá sólo nos habíamos acostumbrado a él. La atmósfera, cálida y relajante, conseguía que mi tensión disminuyera del todo.

Al parecer- "¿cómo no te pudiste haber enterado?", se asombró Alice- el viernes de la semana siguiente había una fiesta en casa de Emmett. Iban todos. Con todos me refería al grupo usual de amigos, a Edward y su goteante manada de hienas y a Jacob, quizás acompañado de su nueva novia. Mi amiga juzgaba que era un buen momento para mi "presentación en sociedad".

- No puedo hacerlo.- me opuse. La simple mención de Jake había hecho a mi corazón latir más lento. Mi sangre parecía ahora de gelatina, corriendo a una viscosa y lenta velocidad por mis venas acartonadas. El simple hecho de ver a la pareja del momento cogida de la mano bastaría para que vomitara toda la cena.

Pero Alice no lo oyó, o fingió no oírlo.

- ¿Qué te parece cambiar la cita a este día?- preguntó a Rosita, mostrándole la pantalla del ordenador que permanecía vetada a mis ojos.

- No VOY a hacerlo.- muy bien, Bells. Imponte.

- Claro que lo harás, cariño.

- Pero…- no dejaba de escribir. Quería que parase. Quería que me mirase y dijese "es cierto, no puedes, cómo pude pensarlo".

- Cuando acabe la semana- tecleotecleotecleo- serás alguien sexy y seguro de sí mismo. Y alguien sexy y seguro de sí mismo no elude a sus ex – novios, ¿no es así?

Sentí náuseas.

- ¿En serio pretendes que…?

- Estoy trabajando, Bella.

- Pero… no puedo… ¡no puedo!

Entonces sería mejor que ni siquiera empezáramos.- siguió tecleando.

Iba a hacerlo. Supe que iba a hacerlo. Más náuseas.

Oh, Dios.

Pero ya nadie me escuchaba. Alice parecía ocupada llamando a "uno de sus amigos estilistas". No podría obtener más dato que ese.

* * *

><p>La semana, al contrario de lo que mi imaginación propuso en un principio, resultó divertida y encantadora. Tras entrar en casa de Jacob y sacar todas mis pertenencias- asegurándome oportunamente de que él no estaba y deslizando, finalmente, la copia de sus llaves bajo la puerta antes de que él mismo me las pidiera, Alice envió convenientemente mi ropa a una tribu desasistida en el África meridional. No muy divertido, pero estimulante. Firmaba un pacto de nueva vida que no tenía vuelta atrás.<p>

Después, tomamos el jet privado – sí, he dicho jet privado- de la familia Cullen para viajar a Milano, París, Madrid y otras capitales de la moda mundiales. Obtuve un nuevo y completo guardarropa de prendas de toda clase, todas de alto rango y marcas bochornosamente caras incluyendo ropa interior preciosa y muy, muy sugerente y taconazos de infarto que daba miedo mirar, pero también vaqueros y jerseys que hacían a mi cuerpo simétrico y delicioso, cuando en realidad no lo era. Photoshop al natural, prácticamente, aunque la pequeña bicha insistió en que todo se debía a mí.

Visitamos centros de aguas termales y spas donde nos dieron masajes de todo tipo y deshicieron los nudos que tenía a ambos lados de mi columna por la práctica de un deporte en apariencia inofensivo- baile- y que, por otro lado, era el único en que era buena. Fuimos a clases de estilo, me enseñaron a andar sobre tacones, a peinarme y a maquillarme por mí misma con maña- con el consiguiente desembolso por la compra de mil productos para utilizar más tarde. Alice se negó a darme clases acerca de la actitud que tenía que tomar ante los hombres o en una fiesta, pues no quería coartar mi espontaneidad, como ella la llamaba, pero sin embargo sí me hizo pasar por el desagradable ritual de eliminar con cera caliente todo el pelo sobrante de mi cuerpo. Durante una semana me llenaron de potingues constantemente e incluso accedí a cortarme en capas sueltas y sedosas mi larga melena oscura, aclarada en algunos puntos por el sol veraniego. Compramos joyas sencillas. Elaboraron un perfume – posteriormente materia prima de una serie de champús, acondicionadores y demás- sólo para mí. Tomamos el sol lánguidamente en la playa con el único objeto de hacer permanecer esas pecas en mi cara, y fuimos a clases de danza del vientre- algo que, dada mi afición poco recomendable por el baile, me encantó. Completamente desquiciante.

Cuando regresé a Londres, en concreto a la casa de Alice – a unos 50 km de mi antigua casa y del campus, lo cual la hacía pésima como domicilio permanente pero la acreditaba como buena para esa ocasión- no podía apenas reconocerme al mirarme en los espejos. Una cara, cuello y pelo suaves y resplandecientes, unos ojos vivaces de nuevo, un aroma absolutamente sensorial y una ropa de actriz de cine francés. Increíble, tan increíble que nunca podría haberlo creído cierto de no tenerlo ante mis ojos.

Era una Bella nueva.

- Está bien.- dijo Alice en cuanto entramos.- No podemos dejar que nadie te vea así hasta esta noche.

Oh. No. No lo recordaba.

- ¿Esta…?- tragué. Mi boca estaba seca.

- Bella, tranquila.- se sentó al lado mía y me ofreció una sonrisa relajante.- Iremos, bailaremos, nos divertiremos. El mundo estará tan fascinado contigo que no menos de veinte hombres intentarán besarte, o quizás algo más, y quienes no lo hagan será por falta de valor o soltería. Será un éxito.

Las palabras de Alice eran como un mantra sólido en mi mente. Será un éxito. Será un éxito. Será un éxito. Será…

Oh, Dios.

Miré el reloj, acorralada. Sólo eran las doce de la mañana. Deseé que la aguja se parara. Deseé que las nueve de la noche no llegaran nunca jamás.

- Se suponía que debía volver del viaje siendo sexy y segura.

- Y lo eres. Ahora sólo tienes que darte cuenta.- respondió.

Será un éxito. Será un éxito.

- ¿Y qué pasa si… me habla?¿Y si me presenta a su novia? No podré sobrevivir a eso, Alice.

Lo harás. Lo harás muy bien.

Pero a las 8.30 de ese mismo día, pese a mis 20 repeticiones por minuto- "Será un éxito. Lo será. Sí, será un éxito"- seguía horrorizada por la perspectiva. Me sentía rompedora y triunfante, y temía que esa sensación me explotara en la cara de la forma más cruel y dura.

Alice me había enfundado en un vestido azul oscuro suave, sexy, casi malévolo. Mis Loboutin de suela roja relucían en mis pies desnudos, al igual que mis piernas. Mis ojos tenían una difuminada línea de khol, mi piel era cachemira, mi entrecejo estaba limpio, mi pelo caía en suavísimas ondas y mis labios habían sido adornados con toques sutiles de rouge, lo que hacía pensar que había estado chupando una piruleta roja con forma de corazón justo antes de salir de casa. No me había visto tan guapa en mi vida, y sin embargo seguía nadando en la más absoluta inseguridad.

Recé a todos los santos por que esto saliera bien.

"Sí. Será un éxito", pensé.


End file.
